


Angels Have No Refractory Period I2

by Hatsonhamburgers



Series: Destiel Smut Bingo 2018! [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dean's soul/Cas's grace, Destiel Smut Bingo 2018, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Refractory Period, Rimming, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, season 14 episode 03 The Scar, sort of a wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsonhamburgers/pseuds/Hatsonhamburgers
Summary: Cas felt a swell of love for the man threaten to overtake him.  He felt his cheeks flush, ashamed that only a few words would have so much affect on him.  He was angry at himself for allowing Dean to have so much power over him, and simultaneously wanted it and didn't want it.  It was confusing and frustrating to have so many human emotions at one time.  So he settled on anger.“Dean,” He said tightly, “you don’t have to apologize to me, if anyone underst-”“But that’s just it,” Dean interrupted, “I should know better by now, right?  I should stop throwing myself on the grenade and-”“Dean,” Cas growled, feeling his grace spark, and knowing his eyes flashed menacingly, “just leave it.”





	Angels Have No Refractory Period I2

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fren, this is crappily edited, I am a fruit fly of creativity, opportunistic and easily distracted. 
> 
> Here be some smut, and feels, and it went in a flufftastic direction. I have like 49 fics to write, and I'm having a good time, so join me! Ain't nobody got time for things like spellcheck, grammar, or fluid coherent plot line! Woo hoo!

Cas stood in shock as Jack hugged Dean, welcoming him back to the bunker. Dean glanced over, meeting Cas’s eyes, a flash of guilt lighting them before they darted away.

Dean said something about taking a shower and brushed by Cas, and headed to his room. Cas blinked and looked back to Sam. 

He filled Sam in about Nick leaving, and made a beeline to Dean’s room. He got stopped by a few other hunters on his way, answering some questions, anxious to be on his way.

The bunker being busy was just so strange. It reminded him of when he was chosen by the angels to lead an army against Metatron, and it made him a bit edgy. There were still several hunters that regarded him with distrust, but for the most part, they had accepted him much the way they had Jack. Cas was grateful for Jack’s presence in the bunker; it had given him a sense of purpose while Dean was away.

His gut twisted as he walked. Thinking about the pain evident in Dean’s face as he had fought Michael for control of his body and losing still affected him so much. He had known in that moment that he had failed his mission- albeit, his mission given to him years ago by Michael himself- to protect Dean, the Righteous Man, from harm. That mission had changed from the side of the angels and destiny to the side of the Winchesters and free will, but he cared as much about it then as he did now. So much had happened since the apocalypse, but the failure was now fresh in Cas’s mind- he was not able to keep Dean from saying yes to Michael. 

He knew that it had worked out for the best, but there was still so much shame he felt over losing his charge again. And it was more than that, so much more, but there was nothing to be done about the way Cas felt- the Empty was very clear about that. 

Dean’s door was slightly cracked open when Cas arrived. He rapped his knuckles on it, swinging it open to an empty room. His stomach swooped in panic until he saw that Dean’s robe was missing from the back of the door of his closet. He must have already made it to the showers. He shut his eyes and felt around for Dean, the familiar brightness of his soul like a beacon calling Cas, and he felt Dean nearby, in the shower, bathing himself. There were waves of anger roiling off Dean as he scrubbed himself harshly, shame and guilt tarnishing the brightness of his soul. 

Cas was already to the door of the bathroom before he realized he’d taken flight. It was like a cold bucket of water to the face- he was unaware his wings were in any condition to fly. He looked over his shoulder and shook them out. They were still a bit ragged, and there were a few feathers missing, but he could see new ones starting to grow in those spots. He stood in stunned silence and swung them forward so he could run his hands through them, straightening them. He shuddered at the touch. It had been so long since he had been able to see or touch them that they were incredibly sensitive.

The bathroom door swung open suddenly and Cas jerked in surprise, folding his wings behind him defensively.

Dean gasped and clutched himself, his eyes squinting over Cas’s shoulder, but then he sighed and shook his head, eyes darting away from Cas again. Cas was almost sure Dean had seen his wings that time, but that was hardly possible.

“Dammit, Cas, you scared the hell outta me.” Dean pushed past him and headed back toward his room. 

Cas felt anger starting to rise. “Hello, Dean,” Cas sneered sarcastically. “Nice to see you too.” 

That made Dean stop and turn around. “Wha-?” Dean breathed shakily and looked at the ceiling, as if there were something there, but then turned back around. “Come on, Cas.” He started walking again.

Cas cocked his head. Did Dean mean for him follow, or did he mean the reply that was synonymous with the human expression, ‘give me a break’? He was unsure how to respond.

Dean took several steps before turning back around. “Well? Are you coming or not?”

Cas blushed and hurried after Dean as he went through his door, letting Cas in, then closing the door and locking it.

“Let’s get this over with,” Dean mumbled, towel-drying his hair swiftly. He’d shaved and looked pink from all the scrubbing. He smelled so familiar and amazing that Cas suddenly wanted to put his hands all over him just to make sure he was real. He crossed his arms instead. Dean was staring.

“Get what over with?” Cas asked, suddenly terrified that Dean would tell him he needed to leave the bunker again. He knew it was unlikely, but the feeling would sometimes surface for no reason, as if it were imprinted in him, a shadow that wouldn’t disappear no matter how strong the light shining on it was.

Dean sat down on his bed, looking around his room, his face softening when he took in all his belongings. Cas supposed it was comforting for Dean to finally be home. The fond way Dean looked at the photos on his side table made Cas twinge with envy, wishing Dean would look at him that way. 

“I need too…” Dean’s face dropped and he looked down at his hands. “I need to say I’m sorry. For everything. I...I know I had to do what I did to save Jack and kill Lucifer, but...I know it, uh, must have been a bitch for you to see that. So, I’m sorry.”

Cas felt a swell of love for the man threaten to overtake him. He felt his cheeks flush, ashamed that only a few words would have so much affect on him. He was angry at himself for allowing Dean to have so much power over him, and simultaneously wanted it and didn’t want it. It was confusing and frustrating to have so many human emotions at one time. So he settled on anger.

“Dean,” He said tightly, “you don’t have to apologize to me, if anyone underst-”

“But that’s just it,” Dean interrupted, “I should know better by now, right? I should stop throwing myself on the grenade and-”

“Dean,” Cas growled, feeling his grace spark, and knowing his eyes flashed menacingly, “just leave it.”

Dean’s eyes widened fearfully, something Cas hadn’t seen since he felt Lucifer’s angel blade thrust through his chest. It made him want to grab Dean and hold him tightly, but he just concentrated and forced himself to relax, the power of his grace unfurling his wings again, ready to fight-or-flight. He usually picked the latter when it came to Dean, leaving was so much easier than feeling the illogical emotions he had for the man.

“Cas-” Dean’s eyes had transformed into wonder and he stood moving toward him slowly, trance-like. “Your wings, I can see them.”

Cas glanced back and forth between his wings and Dean for a moment, confused. “Perhaps Michael has left residue of his grace behind, enabling you to see them.” Sounded plausible. Of course it just made Cas’s grace twist with ugly jealousy; Dean was _his_ and not Michael’s. 

Cas stared into the light of Dean’s soul deeply, sensing the presence of his own grace, as usual, filling the small tears and holes left from Dean’s experience in Hell, but no Michael. “Or maybe being angelic for as long as you have has just allowed you to see more on an astral plane.”

Dean looked terrified. “You mean he could still be in here?” He clutched his arms and squeezed himself, looking around the room as if Michael would pop out like a horror movie monster and swallow him whole. 

In one movement, Cas was wrapped around Dean, encasing him in his arms, then his wings. They tingled at the contact, and waves of pleasure rolled through Cas unexpectedly. He began to feel his penis start to harden. He started to pull back in embarrassment, but Dean followed, pulling him closer, lining their bodies up and burying his face in Cas’s neck. Cas’s erection pressed firmly into Dean’s hip, but the man didn’t seem to care or notice, and Cas felt both light as air and solid as stone as Dean melted in his arms. Dean pushed his leg between Cas’s and nearly straddled it, and Cas felt Dean’s hard cock press there, desire coming off of him in waves, blue and white, rose pink and red. 

Dean lifted his head, only a breath away from Cas’s lips, and stared into him, the bright green of his eyes thin around his wide pupils. 

“I missed you,” he whispered against Cas’s lips, not quite touching. The tension seemed vibrate in that small space, crackle like lightning, and Cas made the final distance, pressing his mouth firmly to Dean’s, the contact pulling a moan from his throat.

Dean opened his mouth, letting Cas’s tongue in, sighing through his nose in what sounded like great relief, and plunging his fingers into Cas’s hair, then wings, near where they met his shoulder blades. Cas shuddered, as a crash of desire slammed into him, his gut tightening, and he came hard and suddenly, rutting helplessly against Dean, plundering his mouth and clutching his body. Dean’s fingers tightened around the taught muscles of his wings, and he moaned into Cas’s mouth and rutted back, his cock swelling against Cas’s thigh, the robe having moved, and Cas instinctively reached between them and grasped Dean in his fist, stroking him swiftly, making Dean cry out at the contact and spill over Cas’s fist and onto his tan coat, smearing a wet spot as Dean shuddered through his orgasm, sucking on Cas’s tongue and kissing him sloppily as the last waves of his orgasm moved through him.

Cas was already starting to harden again. Dean was jelly in his arms as he laid him back on his bed. He was smiling blissfully and looking up at Cas with something like awe and longing. Cas folded his wings back and removed his coat and tie as Dean watched, stripping quickly down and standing naked before Dean, waiting to see what happened next. Would Dean ask him to lie down too? Or would he just see this as a one night stand? But Dean was already sitting up and reaching out to him, pulling him down on top of him, kissing him desperately, and wrapping his legs around Cas tightly.

Cas repositioned them so he could fit comfortably between Dean’s legs, his cock already hard and throbbing and rubbing against Dean’s soft one. 

“Damn Cas,” Dean said, chuckling. “I guess angels have no refractory period, huh?”

Cas sighed happily and sucked on Dean’s neck. “Guess not,” he mumbled between kisses. Dean arched his neck so Cas could reach behind his ear, and thrust his hips up a little, his own cock not as quick to recover. Cas decided he needed Dean to catch up.

He kissed his way down Dean’s clavicle, sucking a bruising mark over his heart, then niping and sucking at his left nipple. Dean moaned and squirmed, thrusting upward as Cas moved lower down his body, licking and sucking every square inch of skin he could reach. 

“Dean,” he growled between bites and sucks, “turn over.”

Dean wiggled and rolled over without hesitation, and suddenly Cas was faced with miles of soft clean skin to continue to assault with his tongue, lips, and teeth. Dean was now humping the bed, grinding his hips against the mattress and moaning as Cas descended to the small of his back, licking his way down Dean’s tailbone and lifting his hips.

Dean was pliant and pushed his ass up and spread his knees so Cas could part his cheeks and continue to lick and suck everywhere but Dean’s hole. It was pink and furled, and Cas watched as Dean clenched and relaxed, pushing back toward Cas’s lips as they traveled closer. Cas lifted Dean’s hips higher so he couldn’t rut the bed anymore, and held him still. He licked a broad stripe up from Dean’s balls where they were already tight against his body, along his perineum, and finally across his hole, and up to his tailbone. Dean cried out and pushed back as Cas repeated the process, his tongue slowing down at each pass over Dean’s hole, pushing against it firmly, until Dean was shaking and sweat was slicking his thighs.

Dean was mumbling into his pillow and gasping every time Cas pushed his tongue to his hole, until finally Cas stopped teasing and swirled around Dean’s rim, pointing his tongue and pressing in, just a tiny bit.

“Oh, fuck, Cas,” Dean moaned, “oh yeah, fuck…” He whimpered when Cas thrust his tongue in sharply, feeling the tight clench of Dean’s hole grip him. He growled thinking about how the clench would feel around his cock, tight and perfect.

“Dean, can I…?”

“Oh, fuck, Cas, do whatever you want, just don’t stop, ever.”

Cas smiled and thrust his tongue in again, loving the way Dean pushed back and whimpered for more. Cas let go of Dean’s hip and reached up to stick two fingers in Dean’s mouth. Dean sucked them greedily, swirling his tongue around them and moaning. Cas took them back and pressed his middle finger against Dean’s hole, licking and kissing around it as he did. Dean’s hole clenched then relaxed, allowing Cas to slide it in neatly, up to the second knuckle with ease. Cas’s dick throbbed when he pictured Dean doing this to himself, opening himself up as he masturbated, twisted in his sheets, begging to be penetrated.

Dean hissed and pushed back, making Cas’s finger go deeper. “More, I can handle more,” Dean moaned.

Cas obliged and pushed his index finger in alongside his middle one. Dean shoved his face into his pillow and pushed it in deeper, pulling back then pushing again, fucking himself back on Cas’s fingers as he held them still and watched in amazement. 

“Touch me, Cas, baby, please,” Dean whimpered.

Cas brought his wings around to stabilize Dean’s hip as he used his left hand between Dean’s thighs and felt the heat and firmness of his cock. He made a fist for Dean to push into as he fucked himself back on Cas’s fingers, speeding up and moaning. 

Cas allowed this for only a few moments- he could feel that Dean was nearing orgasm- and he pulled his hands away and flipped Dean to his back in one swift movement with his wings. Dean stared up, his lips parted and red from biting, there was a lovely pink flush all down his body, and he was panting and writhing around, his cock fully hard again. Cas needed to tase him.

He swallowed Dean’s dick down in one quick movement, and Dean arched off the bed, grabbing Cas by the wings on either side of him. The tight grip in his feathers made Cas cry out around his mouthful. He needed to be inside Dean soon or he would come just from the man’s touch. He bobbed up and down a few times, holding Dean firmly at the base of his shaft, holding his orgasm at bay. 

Dean was flailing an arm toward his bedside table blindly, grunting as Cas sucked him, his breathing coming out in small gasps. 

“Cas...lube- ungh, oh, fuck, yeah- in the drawer-” 

Cas got the picture and pulled off with a pop, and rummaged quickly for a small bottle he knew Dean kept there. It was mostly empty, and Cas squirted out a palmful, swiping it over his cock first, then wiping the rest over Dean’s now puffy hole. Dean shivered at the coldness, but Cas barely paused before he was moving up to push Dean’s knees to his chest with his thighs and leaning down to kiss him again. Dean pulled his knees higher and spread them as far as they would go, and Cas pressed his cock to Dean’s slick hole, thrusting and sliding over it, working up a rhythm before stopping to push against the little furl. Dean kissed him sloppily and cried out as Cas pushed his crown past the tight ring of muscles. Cas propped himself up so he could watch Dean’s face as he penetrated him slowly. 

“Cas, yes, auuhhhww...yessssss…” Dean hissed, “please yes, please-”

Cas felt the muscles tighten then yield and relax, and he shot out a tiny bit of grace to relieve any pain Dean had, and slid in to the silky, tight tunnel, encasing himself in the man he loved. He paused and dropped his head, feeling overwhelmed by the moment, the closeness too much and not enough, his heart and grace thudding harshly as he paused and stayed still to keep from coming. 

He opened his eyes. Dean was staring up at him with pure adoration, open and present. Cas gasped and blinked. He wanted so much for it to be love that Dean was showing him, and maybe he was fooling himself, but it looked like it, and…

Doubt started to creep in, and it must have shown in his face because Dean reacted quickly and pulled has face down close to his, whispering against his lips.

“Stay with me, Castiel,” Dean said so softy, “stay and never leave me. Please, I- I need you.”

Cas kissed him, softly this time, and he felt Dean ripple around his cock, and he thrusted a little, making the man moan. He pulled out a little and thrusted back in smoothly, and it felt so heavenly he lost all cognitive thought. He began fluidly pushing into Dean’s heat, and the tightness pulled back at him as he pulled out. He sank in deeper and deeper into Dean, their mouths just panting into each other, and Dean’s legs moved around Cas’s waist. Cas rocked into Dean, building speed and force, until Dean was crying out with each thrust, hanging onto the headboard as Cas pounded into him, their skin slapping as it met. 

Cas could feel Dean tighten around him, already nearing orgasm, roughly calling out Cas’s name over and over, like a prayer, until he came with a shout, spurting between their bellies, his hole squeezing and releasing Cas until it dragged him over the edge. He pushed in one final time and filled Dean, come pumping hotly into him, marking him, claiming him. 

Dean held him tightly, breathing heavily, his legs locked so Cas couldn’t slide out yet. He was babbling into Cas’s neck and Cas relaxed into Dean, pressing his weight on him fully, grounding himself.

Cas came slowly down from the immense high and reached out with his grace to Dean, touching the edges of Dean’s mind, hesitating, waiting for Dean to notice him. He promised never to read Dean’s mind, and he meant to keep it that way.

He felt Dean shift slightly under him, and him struggle to find Cas in the darkness. Then he relaxed and a door opened, and Cas slid in deep, much deeper than he had physically, much deeper than he expected. He was sure Dean would resist him, but he was wide open. 

Cas saw what little Michael let him see when he was possessed. He saw Dean drowning, crying for help, crying Cas’s name in the darkness. He saw the color and shape and texture of Dean’s fears, fear of being alone, fear of hurting those he loved, fear of never being enough.

Then Cas sank deeper. There was Dean’s soul, so perfect in its imperfections, shining and beautiful, the tiny parts of Cas winking back at him. He saw there, finally, what he had always seen but somehow didn’t understand. 

_Of course Dean loved him._ He had kept Cas’s grace inside of him even though he could have expelled it at any point. Even though the handprint was gone, Cas’s true mark remained, and that could never be replaced by another angel’s grace. Or removed by any other means- except Dean’s free will to eject him. 

Even when Dean was a demon, he kept part of Cas with him. It may have been what had kept his from becoming corrupted completely. And there was no trace of Michael- and maybe that’s why he was expelled so easily when dark Kaia stabbed him.

Cas moved back mentally and physically, his cock slipping from Dean, wetness running out. Dean sighed and relaxed. 

“Cas, you’re an idiot,” he croaked, voice worn from shouting. 

“Oh, _I’m_ the idiot?” Cas shook his head in disbelief. “You could have told me-”

“And _you_ know I can’t talk about stuff. I mean, come on, I made you a _mix tape_ , for fuck’s sake.”

Cas snorted and pulled at Dean’s blankets until they were both under them. He spooned around Dean’s back and lightly ran his fingers over Dean’s skin, still in shock that he could touch him so much. Dean wiggled when Cas’s touch tickled him, and he burrowed back, Cas cock nestling in Dean’s crevice. Cas wondered how long Dean needed before they could have sex again. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Cas,” Dean giggled, “You ready to go again already?” 

Cas rolled his hips, sliding his shaft along until his cock caught on Dean’s still stretched hole. “Maybe.”

Dean reached around and grasped Cas’s cock and pushed it against his still wet hole until Cas moaned and slid back into Dean’s heat. It was impossibly tight at that angle, and Dean moaned and hissed as Cas rolled his hips smoothly. It was slower and less frantic than before, but the build up was perfect and intense. 

Cas fondled Dean, never getting him completely hard, but Dean chuckled and said something about being 40 soon, and not to stop. Cas obeyed and shifted his wings to run their feathers around Dean’s balls and along his shaft, sending little waves of grace into him, making him come suddenly and loudly. Cas sped up and fucked Dean through his orgasm, holding Dean’s leg open and rolling Dean back, slightly on top of him, and fucking into his rippling heat until Cas came again, pounding Dean’s prostate and prolonging his pleasure. 

Dean was floppy and tired and happy when Cas pulled out, the rush of come from Dean landing on him as he rolled Dean back to his side. With a flick of his grace, he cleaned them and turned off the lights. Dean sighed and burrowed into the covers again, leaving a little space between himself and Cas’s crotch. 

“I need a nap, Cas,” Dean mumbled, his eyes already closed, “then a snack, if we’re going to marathon fuck, which by the way, is an excellent idea.”

Cas pouted, wishing they could do it just one more time before they went to sleep. He relented.

“Of course, Dean, I understand that you’re weakend now, and you need rest to catch up with me,” He said loftily, hoping Dean would take the bait.

“Oh, ha ha,” Dean snarked, “nice try. I’ll ride your dick when I wake up, I promise. Just let me nap.”

“I think I need to go make you a sandwich or something,” Cas said, kissing Dean’s shoulders and back, “because I’m finding it difficult to keep from penetrating you.”

Dean moaned and swatted back at Cas with one hand. “Cut it out, or I might take you up on it. But then I won’t get my sandwich, so go. Get out.”

Cas smiled and slid out of bed, tucking Dean in tighter. He dressed quickly and wandered out of Dean’s room. 

He met Bobby in the hallway. 

“I guess yer glad to have your boyfriend back, huh?” Bobby slapped him on the shoulder. 

“Um, I, uh…” Cas stopped and smiled. “Yes. I am very glad. I apologize for the noise.”

Bobby shrugged. “Me an’ the others have been camping in close quarters for years now, ain’t the first time we heard a little afternoon delight. No big deal.” He snorted. “Sam and Jack left in a hurry though, and Jack looked real happy.” 

Cas smiled and nodded, making his way into the kitchen, looking for something to give Dean energy enough to have sex again.


End file.
